yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS - Episode 047
ってきた | romaji = Kaette-kita Pureimēkā | japanese translated = Playmaker Returns | english = LINK VRAINS 2.0 | japanese air date = April 11, 2018 | english air date = September 8, 2019 | japanese opening = go forward | english opening = Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS Theme | japanese ending = BOY | english ending = Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS Theme | screenwriter = Shin Yoshida | director = Ryuta Yamamoto | storyboard artist = Katsuya Asano | animation director = Gill Bo No }} "LINK VRAINS 2.0", known as "Playmaker Returns" in the original Japanese version is the forty-seventh episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. It aired in Japan on April 11, 2018, and became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on the same day. It aired on Teletoon on September 8, 2019. Featured Duel: Playmaker vs. Unknown The Duel is conducted as a Speed Duel. Turn 1: Unknown Unknown sets a card. Turn 2: Playmaker Playmaker discards "Dotscaper" to Special Summon "Defcon Bird" from his hand via its own effect (100/1700). As it was sent to the GY, the effect of "Dotscaper" Special Summons itself from the GY (0/2100). Playmaker uses "Dotscaper" to Link Summon "Linkuriboh" (300/LINK-1/↓). He next Normal Summons "Cyberse Wizard" (1800/800) and uses it and "Defcon Bird" to Link Summon "Elphase" (2000/LINK-2/↑→) whose effect raises its ATK by 300 for each monster it points to ("Elphase": 2000 ATK → 2300 ATK). He attacks directly with "Linkuriboh" and "Elphase" (Unknown: 4000 → 3700 → 1700 LP). Turn 3: Unknown Unknown Normal Summons "Hydradrive Booster" (0/0). Since he Normal or Special Summoned a monster while his LP is lower than his opponent, he activates his face-down Continuous Trap Card "Hydradrive Generator" which allows him to once per turn Special Summon a "Hydradrive Token" (0/0). Unknown uses "Booster" to Link Summon "Flow Hydradrive" (1000/LINK-1/↓) to the Extra Monster Zone. Unknown then activates the Field Spell Card "Castle Link", which once per turn, allows him to either move a Link Monster from the Extra Monster Zone to the Main Monster Zone it points to on its controller's field or switch the locations of two Link Monsters in either player's Main Monster Zones. He activates the first effect to move "Flow Hydradrive" from the Extra Monster Zone to the Main Monster Zone its bottom Link Arrow pointed to. As his LP is at most its original value (4000), Unknown activates his Skill, "Marker's Portal", to activate a Link Spell Card from his Deck. That Link Spell Card cannot be negated nor destroyed by card effects. He activates "Judgment Arrows" (↖↑↗) at the Spell & Trap Zone that the bottom Link Arrow of "Flow Hydradrive" points to. Unknown uses the "Hydradrive Token" to Link Summon another copy of "Flow Hydradrive" (1000/LINK-1/↓) to the zone the top-right Link Point of "Judgment Arrows". Unknown Sets a card. Since Playmaker controls "Elphase" (a WIND monster), Unknown activates the effect of "Flow Hydradrive" allowing it to attack directly. Since a Link Monster it points to is battling, the effect of "Judgment Arrows" doubles the ATK of the attacking monster during damage calculation ("Flow Hydradrive": 1000 ATK → 2000 ATK). The attack continues (Playmaker: 4000 → 2000 LP). The second "Flow Hydradrive" attacks Playmaker directly. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Differences from the dub *The scene in the card shop is omitted in the dub. *Some of "Linkuriboh's" sounds are removed. *After Ai asks "Linkuriboh" what happened to Cyberse World, he said he failed to protect it. In the original, Ai was frustrated he could not understand what "Linkuriboh" was saying.